1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game of the table soccer type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games of this type exist but do not allow the pieces simulating the players to be moved over the entire playing surface.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to produce a game in which the pieces can move over the entire playing surface in order to imitate the game as it is played on a pitch.